


Gamble

by rosepetaled



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetaled/pseuds/rosepetaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really hadn't planned on ever suing someone, especially your ex-boyfriend. You especially hand't planned on falling for your lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. So this is my first time posting on this site. I'm a big Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul fan, and Saul has been one of my favourite characters for a long time. Hopefully you guys enjoy this first chapter :)

The second you stepped into the tiny room you contemplated getting the hell out. This wasn't worth it. Sitting in this ridiculously small office wasn't worth getting the new laptop your ex-boyfriend owed you. You've never sued someone before, and you had always hoped if you did you would be getting some ridiculous seven digit number pay out after they hit you with their limo or something. But that day has yet to come, and instead you're still waiting on this Jimmy McGill fellow, who is now exactly thirty three minutes late. You couldn't afford to be fussy since you couldn't afford a big time lawyer, so a public defender was the only way to go. You were given his address at the court yesterday, and you did a double take when you saw that address belonged to a nail salon. When the manager lead you threw the hallway and opened the door for Jimmy’s office, you were just about ready to forget about the laptop all together.

Now you’re sitting in said office, and you're sick of waiting. It's a Friday afternoon and you have television to watch. You sigh, picking up your bag from the floor and opening the door the second a man in a suit walks in. You both shift awkwardly, the small space already too much and now you have a stranger practically on top of you. "Wait, let me," you advise, taking a step back, trying to keep your footing in your heels but you're stuck between his desk and him, your chest pressed right up against him. He grips your waist, shifting you back a little so you’re further inside the cramped room while he slides in, shutting the door with his foot awkwardly so there's, thank God, a centimetre of extra space.

"Pardon me, ma’am," his hands leave your sides, "I usually wait until at least the third date before I get that handsy," he holds his hands out in front of you, small grin on his face. You aren't amused in the slightest, and the second he sees the narrowed eyes and frown on your face, his smile drops. He clears this throat, his hand signalling to the chair you were seated on before. "Please, take a seat. I'm sorry for being late, got held up trying to find a parking spot," he sits down, and you follow his lead, sitting back down. "But uh, it's nice to meet you. Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Cucumber water?" He asks.

"No, thanks. Can we just... talk about why I'm here," you mumble. Sitting in this office and being offered cucumber water was not how you wanted to start your weekend.

He sits up in his chair, perking up and actually looking enthusiastic about helping you. "Of course. Let's get this started. What can I help you with?"  
  
You sit back in the chair, reminiscing on all the moments that lead up to a lawyer with his hands all over you. You met Matthew Shelley two years ago, you both fell in love, you two moved in together, you came back one night to find him in bed with another girl, he broke your very expensive laptop in the middle of arguing, and now you're out for revenge. That, and you need a new laptop for work and you're not too keen on going to the library to use their slow computers. "Someone broke my laptop and they refuse to pay for another one," you decide to give a summarised version of the story instead.  
  
"Broken laptop," he claps his hands together. "I can help you with that. We just need the details. Who broke it? I need their name. And what was the date? Try and be exact as you can," he pulls out a note pad and clicks his pen, ready to jot down your response.  
  
You rolls your eyes internally. You knew you'd have to give him the full story eventually, but you just really wanted to get home to watch re-runs of the X-Files.

 ---

You meet with Jimmy a few more times before you're at the local court, your ex-boyfriend (who of course brought the girl you caught him with along) dressed up in his best shirt - the one you bought for him for his birthday – glaring at you every second he can. Your boyfriend isn’t poor, but you know how he is with money and he’s not looking forward at all to buying you a laptop.  
  
You watch Jimmy work his magic, and despite him being a lawyer with his office stuck in the back of a nail salon, he’s actually pretty good. He’s charismatic and it looks like he knows what he’s doing, and it makes you wonder how he got stuck dealing with you and your computer drama. By the end of it Matthew has to fork over the money for a new laptop, and Jimmy looks over at you and gives you a smile. “Told you we’d win, kiddo,” he winks at you. You don’t remember when he started using that nickname for you, and you had planned on telling him to stop using it even though you actually thought it was kind of cute. You hadn’t been very encouraging when you met with Jimmy, and it was no secret you thought he was going to be the reason you lost this case. He kept assuring you that you’d win, so you send him a small smile back, mouthing thank you, before you look over at your ex who looks ready to kill you. You don’t know you went from being so in love to this.  
  
\---  
  
Jimmy holds the door open for the both of you as you leave the court, one hand on your shoulder to keep you from walking off which you were doing rather quickly. “Hey, slow down there, Gonzales,” he says.  
  
You had already thanked him for his time, and admitted you were wrong about him, so you don’t know what else he could want. “What is it? I already apologised for saying you were a fuck up of a lawyer,” you mutter. Yeah, you were happy you won, but seeing _him_ with _her_ was like a hundred slaps to the face and you just wanted to be home so you could sleep for a week.  
  
“Hey, I accept your apology. Told you I would prove you wrong, didn’t I? And I am a man of my word,” he holds his hand against his chest. “But I don’t want to talk about that. You’re not looking too excited that you won, and I couldn’t help but notice you looking like a love sick puppy back in there,” he thumbs at the court house behind you. “You and young Matthew are like a bunch of telenovela characters with your dramatic stares,” he laughs, and tries to at least get a smile out of you it seems (because he seems disappointed when your lips remain in a line), but it doesn’t work. “Look, I feel bad just leaving you here all glum. Do you wanna, ya know, talk about it?” He offers.

  
Jimmy looks hopeful, and his eyes are sincere and so are his words. You don’t know what to do, you kind of wish you hadn’t even bothered with this whole laptop thing in the first place, because seeing Matthew all over again wasn’t worth it. Seeing him with her wasn’t worth it, and now you wished you had just stayed home, curled up in your bed like you had been every other moment you weren’t at work. “I’m sure you have better things to do then hear about my telenovela life,” you shrug. No one had really offered to talk to you about the break up, so you appreciated the offer.  
  
“Believe it or not, kiddo, I do not. And like I said, I wouldn’t feel so great leaving you like this,” he says. “And I might not be a psychiatrist, but I can certainly offer you some advice. Free of charge,” he grins. “You’ll get the friends and family deal.”  
  
Throwing your head back, you sigh dramatically. “Fine, just stop calling me kiddo.”


End file.
